The Vice President's Vices: a MAID-SAMA fanfic
by kohitsuji-sama
Summary: After returning from Misaki and Usui's wedding Kanou's feelings for Yukimura are becoming more and more difficult to contain. But it seems Kanou isn't the only one with post wedding jitters, as Yukimura starts to develop new, more confusing reactions to his longtime friend. Will the idea of ruining the life they share continue to keep them from realizing love? [MULTI-CH OWIP]
1. Chapter 1

**THE VICE PRESIDENT'S VICES**

a MAID-SAMA fan-fiction

**characters introduced in ch1.**

Soutarou Kanou\- (27) part time employee. Saving money to open his own marketing business.

Shoichiro Yukimura\- (28) civil servant. Kanou's HS sempai and roommate. Ruri's elder brother.

Ruri Yukimura\- (17) high school student. Shoichiro's younger sister. Shoichiro and Kanou's roommate.

ch 1.

STORY OCCURS IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING USUI &amp; MISAKI'S WEDDING…

[IN A BRITISH HOTEL ROOM]

It was good flight. The wedding was beautiful. But for some reason ever since we saw The Prez and Usui-san after the ceremony, he's been acting off….

**Yukimura:**

(shy) "That was a nice ceremony, wasn't it?"

**Kanou:**

(depressed)"Hm? Uh yeah. It was."

Kanou was usually quite but not usually so distracted. Something was on his mind that much was for sure. Yukimura had tried to start a conversation with him at least 3 times on their trip to the hotel and "Hm? Uh, yeah. It was." Was the most Kanou had said since the ceremony had ended.

They entered their shared 2-bedroom hotel suite, in silence. The silence seemed to intensify, as Yukimura found himself suddenly uncomfortable as his kohai removed his jacket in the lobby area of the hotel suite. The action its self wasn't unusual. Yukimura, an office worker, who generally arrived home slightly before the evening meal, and would often greet Kanou after he returned from a long day at one of his many part time jobs. Kanou would remove his jacket in the same fashion, but for some reason the difference in their surroundings unnerved Yukimura.

Before Yukimura could shake the feelings of discomfort Kanou looked over his shoulder to his sempai. As their eyes met, Yukimura realized he'd been staring and quickly readjusted his gaze.

Yukimura, suddenly highly focused on making himself appear more comfortable, looked down at his tie, his small hands moved nimbly to remove it but mid action Yukimura re-tightened the tie and walked briskly into the kitchenette.

Watching himself untie his own tie seemed like a normal thing to do but right now the last thing Shoichiro Yukimura felt was normal.

**Yukimura:**

_(shy) "What is wrong with me?"_

Yukimura searched for something to keep himself occupied. Opening the cabinet above the stove of the hotel's kitchenette, he thought he'd found his distraction. Coffee. Alas, since graduating high school Shoichiro Yukimura had not grown a single centimeter. Cursing his small stature Yukimura, thought to himself how obvious it was that European cabinet makers and hotel architects had only taken measures to accommodate average sized European males and had ignored completely the possibility that the hotel (at least for the time being) housed a slightly below average sized Japanese male. In his frustration he attempted to reach the coffee pot and for a moment lost sight of the room's other occupant.

**Yukimura:**

(strained yell) "Kanou-kunn. Would you like some coffee?"

**Kanou:**

(low) "Yes thank you."

Yukimura suddenly felt very awkward at his previous tone of voice, which had been far too loud considering Kanou's voice now resonated from only inches away. Without his knowledge Kanou had entered the kitchenette and with no difficulty whatsoever reached over Yukimura and handed the smaller man the coffee pot.

Yukimura took the glass pot in his hands and held it like a small child who was just handed a bowl full of precious goldfish. Yukimura was terrified he'd drop the bowl. Perhaps sensing Yukimura's desperate desire to make the coffee, Kanou took a few steps back and leaned against the full sized fridge on the other side of the room. As Yukimura filled the pot, Kanou seamlessly transitioned to normal polite conversation.

**Kanou:**

(slightly annoyed)"Took them long enough huh?"

Kanouu had a certain way about him even as a young man, he'd always been good at reading people, since their school days, he'd complained about the stubbornness of the Prez and her 'Perverted Alien'. Yukimura was still convinced that Kanou could tell they were in love before either Usui-san or the Prez had ever realized it. It had been a point of much frustration for Kanou in their school days.

**Yukimura:**

(wise)"I guess that's true, but they're adults Kanou-kun. They had their own lives to live before they could start one together."

**Kanou:**

(under his breath)"…start their lives together huh?"

**Yukimura:**

(wise)"Well I think its great that they finally tied the knot."

**Kanou:**

(under his breath)"What about you sempai?"

**Yukimura:**

(oblivious)"What about me?"

Yukimura handed Kanou a cup of coffee, and turned back to the counter to pour his own.

**Kanou:**

(annoyed slightly sarcastic)"Marriage. When do you think you'd like to 'tie the knot'?"

**Yukimura:**

(embarrassed)"Pft! I'm not even seeing anyone right now, I can hardly think of how to answer that! Ah! How's this? I'll get married when Kanou-kun does."

Kanou was even more irritated at how clever Yukimura had thought his last response was. It had taken all Kanou's courage to ask but Yukimura's remark only seemed to avoid the answer Kanou was really afraid to hear.

**Yukimura:**

(wise)"Actually I'm sure you'll be an old married man long before I am, Kanou-kun."

**Kanou:**

(sad/aggressive)"Aren't you trying to marry me off a little soon Yukimura sempai? Are you so ready to be rid of me?"

Kanou's tone seemed slightly more aggressive than usual which surprised Yukimura, but since they had lived together for a while now Yukimura supposed that either one getting married and starting a family would end their current living arrangement. Yukimura tried to put his friend at ease.

**Yukimura:**

(wise)"Of course not why would I wanna get rid of you? You've really been a big help."

**Kanou:**

(sensually)"Then should I help you with this, sempai?"

Kanou sat down his coffee and was soon standing right behind Yukimura. Yukimura's entire body tensed as Kanou's large hands came over his shoulders, the right one touching his cheek as he reached for Yukimura's tie.

**Kanou:**

(low)"It looked like you were having trouble with this earlier."

His breath was hot against Yukimura's neck as Kanou loosed Yukimura's tie, and moved his hands into position to undo the top button of his shirt. Not a single muscle in Yukimura's entire body felt like it was capable of movement but finally his vocal chords unfroze and he responded.

**Yukimura:**

(nervous)"Ah no I just.. well I guess I wanted to wait till Ruri came back to take it off."

At the mention of Ruri's name Kanou tensed again. Both men loved Ruri more than any other little girl in the world, but Kanou couldn't love her the way, he suspected, both Yukimura siblings wished he would.

**Kanou:**

(under his breath) "You never know what kind of restaurant she may want to drag us to for dinner, I may still need to wear it."

**Kanou:**

(under his breath)"Oh?"

Regaining a bit of his courage Kanou pressed himself against Yukimura's back and put his head on the smaller man's shoulder. Yukimura could feel Kanou's whole body against him and his warm breath on his cheek as Kanou re-tightened his senpai's tie.

**Kanou:**

(under his breath)"I'm sorry"

Yukimura prayed Kanou wouldn't notice the heat that he felt must have been emanating from his face.

Kanou noticed. Yukimura blushed fiery red from his chin to his ears.

**Kanou:**

(with a breathless sigh)"You shouldn't tease people like that sempai."

**Yukimura:**

(cluelessly innocent)"huh?"

In his confusion Yukimura turned his face instinctually toward Kanou. Kanou's face was still hovering right above Yukimura's shoulder as their eyes met. Yukimura and Kanou had been close for a number of years, friends since Kanou's first year of High School, but it had been a long time since they'd been this close.

Yukimura was close enough to touch and Kanou was only centimeters away from the kiss he'd longed for since forever ago. As Kanou moved closer to him Yukimura's face moved in an almost magnetic pattern. It seemed he would finally accept Kanou, but fate was not meant to be so kind to Kanou, as their third suite mate arrived at the door of the hotel. Yukimura avoided the kiss by taking a step away to answer the door.

**Yukimura:**

(shy/relieved)"That'll be your Ruri-chan!"

Yukimura's phrasing cut Kanou deeply. For years now Yukimura had been referring to Ruri as 'Kanou's Ruri'. Kanou knew what Yukimura meant when he had told Usui-san and Kaichou "Kanou-kun's a part of the family already". He knew. And it hurt. More than anything it hurt.

Yukimura wasn't sure why he felt so unsteady. As he swerved, he narily avoided collision with nearly every piece of furniture between himself and the door of the hotel suite. As he finally reached the door he greeted an obviously inebriated Ruri Yukimura.

**Yukimura:**

(doting)"Welcome back Ruri-chan."

**Ruri Yukimura:**

(cheerfully buzzed)"Nee-chan! Nee-chan it's so cold here! But my face is so warm-see look feel? He hee."

Yukimura put his hands on both side of Ruri's face, which was in fact emanating a warm rosy glow that only the slightest bit of booze could have created. He didn't exactly approve of fact that England allowed people as young as Ruri to drink as long as she was in the company of a 'responsible adult'. Despite trusting them, in his opinion, the responsible adults she'd been out with were all still kids themselves.

**Yukimura:**

(sensually)"How was Suzuna-chan?"

**Ruri Yukimura:**

(cheerfully buzzed)"Nee-chan! Suzuna-san is like a super hero! She drank Hinata-san under the table in less than two round of-."

As his sister went on about her night out on the town, she began taking off her jacket. Yukimura's mind flashed to Kanou and how much it had disrupted his pace just watching Kanou do the same.

**Ruri Yukimura:**

(cheerfully buzzed)"-and Aoi-chan-san was so precious! Honoka-san almost got in a fight because-."

At home whenever Kanou was home, Ruri was home. It was always the three of them, always together. Before today Yukimura couldn't even remember the last time he and Kanou-kun had been anywhere just the two of them. There was a since of security when they were all together. _Security_, just thinking the word, Yukimura realized why Kanou removing his jacket had troubled him so.

**Ruri Yukimura:**

(cheerfully buzzed)"Nii-chan? Where's Kan-?"

**Yukimura:**

(under his breath)"-the hood."

**Ruri Yukimura:**

(cheerfully buzzed)"huh?"

It was the hood. The entire day Kanou-kun had been surrounded by people he knew in High School. In High School everyday, no matter the season, Kanou had protected himself, not only from the elements but also from his classmates, beneath that hood. And even though it had been a bit cool in the English air during the ceremony, Kanou had been wearing a suit, and elected to keep his hoodie at home. Every time Yukimura had looked at Kanou throughout the day, though he recognized how handsome his kohai looked, Yukimura had felt uncomfortable letting u walk around ears slightly reddened by the cold, with so many people seeing him.

**Yukimura:**

(shy/akward)"That's good. GOOD. That's good you had so much fun with Suzuna-chan."

Ruri's eyes lost focus of her brother as she scanned the rest of the suite behind him.

**Ruri Yukimura:**

(cheerfully buzzed)"Where'd Kanou-kun run off to nii-chan?"

Yukimura looked back to the kitchen area where he and Kanou had stood together earlier to find that Kanou was indeed nowhere in sight.

**Yukimura:**

(akwardly)"It's been a big day. I'm sure Kanou-kun must have been pretty tired. He's not the only one! I'm exhausted! Lets hurry and eat dinner so big brother can get to sleep!"

Ruri munched on pizza and reminisced about how romantic every aspect of the wedding had been. Yukimura smiled along nodding to keep his talkative sister appeased. And although it was well past 2 a.m. when Ruri finally agreed to go to sleep, Yukimura, who should have been able to rest in his more than comfortable surroundings, could not forget the brush of fingers on his cheek or rosy color of Kanou's ears in the cool English air.

Chills emanated through Kanou as he closed the door to his room. His body was completely confused and he wasn't sure of which emotions he should be more concerned. The furious throbbing in his head that came with the absolute realization that the person he loved, wanted to marry him off to his little sister or the sweet tingling sensation that came with having touched Yukimura's skin.

Kanou raised his hands to his face cupped them over his mouth and nose and breathed in deeply. The stress was killing him, but as he inhaled for a moment he thought he smelled Yukimura's cologne on his fingers, that prospect excited him.

Kanou felt a surge of familiar guilt as he felt another more physical throbbing sensation take hold of his emotionally exhausted body.

Unfortunately Kanou was not unfamiliar with the solution to his current physical dilemma. Cold shower. Sleep. Repeat if necessary.

end ch 1.


	2. Chapter 2

ch 2.

**characters introduced in ch2.**

Gouki Aratake- (25) Ruri's High School homeroom teacher. Ex Delinquent.

Suzuki-Kun- (15) mob character befriends Ruri in her first year.

Ruri's first day back in class after returning from Misaki and Usui's wedding…

[IN RURI'S HIGHSCHOOL CLASS ROOM]

Despite the delicious bento laid out before her, Ruri Yukimura disliked the part of the day set aside for lunch more that just about anything in the world.

As her classmates clamor about noisily bickering and joking; Ruri tried to quietly, without drawing attention to herself, eat her lunch in peace. This tactic hardly ever worked.

**Female Classmate #1:**

(rude/taunting)"Oi Ruri-hime! Did you storm the castle while you where in England?"

**Female Classmate #2:**

(rude/taunting)"Hahah! Kidnap yourself a prince charming while you were over there, Princess?"

**Female Classmate #1:**

(rude/taunting)"She'd have to! No way one would go home with a skinny girl like that without being forced against his will!"

**Male Classmate #1:**

(rude/taunting)"Doubt anyone's good enough for her, prince or not!"

**Male Classmate #2:**

(rude/taunting)"That's true she shot this guy down in a heartbeat!"

**Male Classmate #1:**

(rude/taunting)"Shut up!"

Her classmates erupted in laughter around her as she was once again the butt of some ridiculous joke.

To any mature, adult Ruri's status in the realm of High School would make little to no since. She was lovely. Well groomed. Her looks and intelligence were well above average. However, despite all the things Ruri had going for her it was the past that haunted her.

Over the summer before her 1st year in High School an amazing thing had happened to Ruri Yukimura- something that no matter how hard he prayed for it, had never happened to the elder Yukimura sibling. Ruri grew. Tall. She was very tall in fact, taller than her brother (much to his shock and dismay). When the new term began she was nervous that her sudden growth spurt would cause the skirt of her uniform to be slightly shorter than school standards would allow.

Upon arriving at school, Ruri's 'leggy-ness' gave rise to new issues for the shy teen as she discovered she was not only taller than her brother but almost as tall as many of the boys in her class-a fact, it seemed, all the boys seemed to notice.

The first few days of Ruri's high school consisted of being stared at and whispered about. It hadn't helped that on the first day her teacher Gouki Aratake sensei recognized her as her brother's sister. He'd made it his mission to spread crazy stories from his days as a delinquent about how her elder brother had nearly become his first love. The additional attention hadn't helped. Being the center of attention made her nervous. It made her feel like a big, giant, outcast. It made her feel awful.

Little did she know that the body she believed was awkward and lanky was seen by her classmates as model-esque. The boys loved her and consequently the girls hated her.

By the end of the semester a certain boy in her class had made a special effort to get closer to her than the others. Ruri was glad to have a friend as close as Suzuki-kun by her side. He was especially nice to have near by after unusual things started happening at school. Ruri's textbooks and indoor shoes would go missing, and she'd find unkind notes in her locker. Ruri had no idea what she'd done and Suzuki-kun reassured her that somebody was just trying to be funny.

Eventually it became more and more obvious that it wasn't meant to be funny. After one of the pranks went too far sending Ruri to the infirmary Aratake Sensei made it his business to arrange for Yukimura to meet with him at the school.

[OUTSIDE OF THE SCHOOL INFIRMARY]

**Aratake:**

(serious/teacherly)" Yukimura-san, its been a while."

**Yukimura:**

(concerned)"Aratake-sensei. Where's Ruri?"

**Aratake:**

(serious/teacherly)" She's inside. No matter what she says, it wasn't an accident. Potted plants don't just drop out of the sky like that. I haven't figured out who's to blame yet, but don't worry Sempai, I'll sniff em out."

Even as a teacher Gouki Aratake gave off the vibe of a delinquent, but the thought of his sister had someone as loyal as Aratake sensei on her side gave Yukimura the courage he needed to address the problem at hand.

**Ruri:**

(suprised)"Nii-san..."

**Yukimura:**

(concerned)"Ruri are you ok?"

Her condition was worse than he had prepared for. A bandage covered a large part of her forehead and cheek; her eye was bruised green and purple.

**Ruri:**

(suprised)"O this is nothing. Im sure it was just an accident."

The teacher's words worried Yukimura even more when the first excuse from his sister was so eerily similar to Aratake's predicted explanation.

What were kids these days thinking? How could they bully his sister? His precious Ruri? His Princess? Why would anyone?-

**Yukimura:**

(concerned)"Ruri what's going on?"

There was a long pause between them. Yukimura understood that pause. It was shame. As a student he himself had often felt shamefully weak when Ayuzawa Kaicho had asked him if he was being picked on. He never felt right answering because he always thought he could take care of it himself. Not till this moment did Yukimura see so much of himself in his sister. It made him sad, he'd always hoped she would be stronger than he was, but then he remembered his own strength had come later with the help of his friends.

**Ruri:**

(emotional)"I just. Dont. I don't fit in? I guess?"

With that simple confession Ruri lost it. As her tears flowed Yukimura could feel his own eyes burning with anger and helplessness. As an adult what he thought or said at this point wouldn't really matter. He knew no matter how kind he tried to be to Ruri, no matter how much he told her he loved her, all she'd think about was how she couldn't understand why no one else would. But as her big brother and as someone who had been bullied he had to try.

**Yukimura:**

(emotional/big brotherly)"Ruri. No."

Yukimura knew he should be strong but his feelings were dangerously close to getting the best of him as he tried to calm his precious sister.

**Yukimura:**

(emotional/big brotherly)"Ruri. There's nothing wrong with you. You're wonderful. You're a princess! And if they can't see it, then they aren't worth your time!"

It always surprised Ruri when her brother raised his voice because it happened so infrequently. Ruri couldn't help but think how adorable her brother was when he was flustered for her sake.

**Ruri:**

(touched)"Pft! Hahah! Nii-chan, Noone's called me a princess since elementary school."

It was obvious that her reaction embarrassed him but Yukimura recovered as best her could to be the pillar of strength he thought his sister needed and laughed at himself with her.

**Yukimura:**

(shy/awkward)"But it made you smile, right?"

Ruri scooted closer to her older brother and hugged him, she felt like the younger sibling for the first time since her growth spurt. The older brother she'd not always been so reliant on, proved once again to be more reliable than any fairytale prince.

Months passed and the harassment seemed to escalate. Ruri became closer and closer to Suzuki-kun as a protector and source of strength. One day right before the winter break she'd nearly fallen after slipping on a patch of ice, as Suzuki-kun caught her, the faces of the two teens were dangerously close. It was like something straight out of a shojo manga. Ruri blushed as she got her balance back. Suddenly Suzuki-kun dropped the bomb.

**Suzuki-kun:**

(bravely)"I like you, Ruri-chan."

Ruri had been so stressed what with the beginning of school, her growth spurt and all the harassment that she'd not really had time to think about the things girls her age thought about. Suzuki-kun was precious to her but she knew she wasn't ready to be 'liked'! He was her closest friend and confidant, Ruri was sure that Suzuki-kun would wait till she was ready.

**Ruri:**

(shy/honest)"I'm sorry Suzuki-kun…."

Before Ruri could even finish her answer she heard giggles from the girls in the hallway, and a loud scoff from one of the boys Ruri had suspected might have been one of her bullies. As her classmates laughed Suzuki-kun's expression turned dark. Ruri immediately assumed she'd hurt Suzuki-kun. Her stammered apology did little to express the sorrow she felt for having hurt her friend.

**Ruri:**

(bravely)"I'm just not ready-"

The laugher intensified with each word she uttered. Suddenly one of the boys came up behind Suzuki-kun and put his arm over Suzuki-kun's shoulder like a friend would. The boy Ruri had never seen with Suzuki-kun seemed chummy like an old pal.

**Male Student #1:**

(rude)"Lotta good your 'plan' did huh Suzu! Haha!"

**Female Student #1:**

(rude)"Guess she wasn't as easy as you thought Suzuki-kun!Haha!"

Suzuki suddenly pushed the chummy boy off of his shoulder, but the boy didn't seem upset as he blended back into the crowd.

As her classmates laughed Suzuki-kun's finally spoke. His voice was strained and unearthly, he didn't sound like the Suzuki-kun who had befriended Ruri in her hour of need, the friend who had been with her through thick and thin.

**Suzuki-kun:**

(rude)"You've gotta be kidding me…"

**Ruri:**

(confused)"Suzuki-kun?"

**Suzuki-kun:**

(rude/angry)"After all I've done for you-"

**Female Student #1:**

(rude)"Don't you mean _to_ her?"

**Female Student #2:**

(taunting)"He set you up bitch!"

Ruri suddenly felt like her world was spinning out of control as the people she thought hated her, heckled the one person who she thought didn't. The group that now seemed to be surrounding Ruri and Suzuki-kun seemed to grow and with each taunting laugh, everything Ruri believed to be true seemed to unravel. He'd set her up? What could that mean? What did they mean? What did any of this mean?

**Suzuki-kun:**

(sarcastic)"There goes all my hard work-"

**Ruri:**

(sad/confused)"What do you mean? What are they talking about Suzuki-kun?"

An evil smirk that Ruri had never seen spread across Suzuki-kun's face as things slowly started to fall into place in Ruri's mind. As she assembled the pieces it seemed her savior had in truth been the cause of all her troubles.

**Suzuki-kun:**

(cold/hateful)"I did this."

All the horrors of the last year came rushing to her mind. The threatening messages? The days she'd been afraid to go home alone because it seemed like someone was following her? The potted plant that had sent her to the infirmary? Was it really true that Suzuki had planned all that? That he had gotten close to her with the intention of scaring her into relying on his kindness and then taking advantage of her?

**Female Student #2:**

(rude)"And after all that play acting he did for you, you couldn't even give it up? Poor Suzuki-kun"

Suzuki-kun's wharped smile made Ruri hurt and furious. She'd never felt like this before. For the first time Ruri felt completely out of control. Her mind searched in desperation for anything that could make the situation seem less awful than it was.

Her mind went to her brother; in the heat of the moment she repeated his words from the infirmary.

**Ruri:**

(sad/confused/angry)"I don't owe Suzuki-kun anything. Ruri is a princess! And if you can't see that, then you aren't worth my time!"

Having made the boldest declaration the heartbroken girl could muster, she ran away, pushing through the unending crowd of cackling faces, she thought she might never escape. When she finally made it back to her classroom she saw the one person who she thought might be trusted to comfort her and threw herself into Aratake-sensei's arms as she broke into uncontrollable despair. Her tears quickly soaked the thin material of his white shirt. He never asked what was wrong, he just silently patted her head as she cried more than she ever had.

Just like that Ruri Yukimura's first semester in High school ended. She never told anyone what had happened. She suspected that Aratake-sensei had worked it out but to her relief he'd managed to keep his mouth shut. In her second year Ruri Yukimura vowed to be a new person, fearless and unshakable.

They'd called her 'princess' ever since.

No matter their reasons Ruri couldn't forgive her classmates for their cruelty. Not Suzuki-kun, or his accomplices. They had started to envy her before they even knew a thing about her. They made her sick. She couldn't do anything but hate them.

end ch 2.


	3. Chapter 3

ch 3.

**characters introduced in ch3.**

Manager- (45) Kanou's boss at the 24 hr print shop. A jolly man who is good to his employees.

Tsuda-san- (28) One of Yukimura's co-workers. Likable friendly guy with a crooked smile and good nature.

After returning to his normal work schedule as a civil servant.

[IN THE KITCHEN OF THEIR SHARED APARTMENT]

**Yukimura:**

(sneezing)"Ha-Choo!"

**Ruri:**

(concerned)"Bless you! Nii-chan are you feeling ok?"

**Yukimura:**

(sniffling)"Yeah, I'm sure I'm ok. I'm just a little under the weather I guess? Or maybe someone is thinking of me?"

Yukimura shot his sister a goofy smile to distract her from her obvious worry. Ruri rolled her eyes and went about her business. While he hadn't felt 100% since returning from Europe, Yukimura convinced himself it was that post vacation slump people get in after returning from vacation. Yukimura liked his cubicle existence and was glad to be back at work, it just seemed like his body wasn't quite ready to readjust.

**Ruri:**

(concerned)"Be careful Nii-chan. You don't want to get sick do you?"

Ruri went to the fridge and poured her brother an extra large glass of orange juice.

**Ruri:**

(concerned)"Here, you could use the extra vitamin C."

Ruri handed the glass to her brother and placed his bento box in his other hand before kissing his forehead good bye and leaving for school. Ruri was at the entryway when Yukimura yelled from the kitchen.

**Yukimura:**

(curious)"Oi! Ruri? Is Kanou already gone for the day?"

**Ruri:**

(concerned)"Yeah you must have just barely missed him, he was finishing up his breakfast while you were still in the shower."

**Yukimura:**

(dejected)"That so..?"

**Ruri:**

(sweet)"Have a good day Nii-chan! I'll be at the library after school so I wont be home till late!"

**Yukimura:**

(caring)"Be safe!"

With Ruri gone the house was completely silent. It felt like that more and more recently. Ruri, it seemed, had made some new friends at school, which reassured Yukimura but in her absence he found himself alone more and more frequently.

Kanou had always been a hard worker who'd juggled several part-time jobs at once, but Yukimura couldn't remember which of those jobs could have started this early? He tried to rationalize that Kanou must have simply been asked to work an earlier shift but in the back of his mind it almost felt, that for some unknown reason, since their return from England, that Kanou had been avoiding him.

[ON THE TRAIN]

Kanou was exhausted. Though the job he was headed to was in fact a 24 hr. print shop, his shift didn't start for another…he checked his watch….almost 2 hours. Kanou knew he was being ridiculous but there was no way to avoid it. He was in love with Yukimura, and there was nothing he could do to change that.

He'd always been happy to be in love with Yukimura from afar. Just being by his side had been enough for so long. Living together, eating together, just being close to Yukimura had made Kanou content for so long, but since the wedding… Since the Prez and Usui's wedding Kanou felt like a switch had been flipped. A switch that made him _want_ Yukimura more than ever. While he'd been in love with Yukimura for nearly a decade it wasn't until recently that Kanou started feeling so desperate to turn what they shared now into an actual relationship. Seeing so many of their friends and classmates so blissfully happy and in love had really triggered something unsettling within him.

Kanou had become afraid of what he might say or even do to Yukimura. These fears had prompted him to start an elaborate game of avoidance- that included going into work nearly 2 hours early. Even to Kanou it seemed childish, running from the person he wanted more than anything to run to. Just thinking about his reasons for his all too early arrival at the print shop, brought him back to thinking about Yukimura.

**Manager:**

(jolly)"Kanou-kun! Early again I see!"

The manager was a good man. Kanou had worked for the pleasant man for a couple of years now and they had a good relationship. When Kanou had volunteered to come in from time to time before his shifts began the man hadn't asked questions. Begrudgingly the manager had however, let Kanou know he wouldn't be able to pay him for the extra time since the shop hadn't been bringing in as much business as their head office wanted them to. Kanou saw the pained expression on the older man's face as he even went so far as to confide in Kanou that HQ was requiring him to make personnel cuts in the near future. Manager had assured Kanou that his job was safe because he was always so good to be on time and did a fine job.

**Kanou:**

(plesantly)"Good morning, manager."

**Kanou:**

(plesantly)"I'll be in the back."

As Kanou entered the storage room behind the main sales floor, Kanou suddenly came to the realization that no matter how many boxes he moved or toner cartridges he reorganized; most likely no act of menial labor would be enough to distract him from thoughts of Yukimura.

[IN YUKIMURA'S OFFICE]

Yukimura's head was pounding. He was only half way through the day but it really did seem like he wasn't exactly the picture of health he generally prided himself on being. Selfishly, since Ruri would be staying late at school, Yukimura hoped Kanou would be home that evening, to help take care of him like he would when they first started living together. Yukimura quickly dismissed the thought after realizing he hadn't seen or spoken to Kanou in such a long time it would terrible to ask his friend to do such a thing.

**Yukimura:**

(sneezing)"Ha-Choo!"

**Tsuda:**

(happily)"Someone must be thinking of you Yukimura-san!"

Yukimura was surprised as one of his co-workers, Tsuda-san, had suddenly appeared from nowhere. Tsuda-san was a very bubbly man, pleasant with a big crooked smile that Yukimura had liked almost immediately. It was like that with all his co-workers, Yukimura considered himself very lucky working in such a good environment, with so many friendly people. Yukimura and Tsuda-san had come into the company in the same training class. Both were still unnaturally baby faced, so they'd bonded and grown pretty close having worked together for close to 8 years now.

**Tsuda:**

(smiling)"Maybe its you fated person, Yukimura-san?"

**Yukimura:**

(sniffly)"If it is I wish they'd stop thinking about me and just come find me already!" (sneezing)"Ha-Choo!"

**Tsuda:**

(happily)"Haha! Maybe we should have another group date? I've been itching to get outta this office and go drinking again!"

Tsuda was a fun guy. It was nice to have a friend like him around, it also made Yukimura feel a little more comfortable at work since all the other people in the office who were their same age were either married, or at least engaged. Tsuda was single and that made Yukimura worry less about his own relationship status. Checking his calendar Yukimura suggested a time for their get together.

**Yukimura:**

(sneezing)"Maybe after the Fujiwara-mani* presentation is over tomorrow? Or is that too soon you think?"

Tsuda was quite and when Yukimura looked up to see his coworker's face he saw a surprised look of utter shock.

**Yukimura:**

(confused)"So it is to soon then?"

**Tsuda:**

(shocked)"Yukimura-san, please tell me you're joking?"

**Yukimura:**

(agitated)"Ok ok so I've never planned a drinking party before I didn't realize they were that hard to put toge-"

**Tsuda:**

(concerned)"No! Not about that about the meeting!"

**Yukimura:**

(curious)"What about it?"

Suddenly Yukimura found himself quickly rolled away from his computer and Tsuda began scrolling through his inbox. Clicking from one email to the next the look of desperation on Tsuda's face grew as he was obviously not finding what he was looking for.

**Tsuda:**

(destressed)"Oh shit shit shit shit!"

**Yukimura:**

(nervous)"Seriously what's wrong?"

**Tsuda:**

(panicked)"No one emailed you. You were on vacation when they decided and no one let you know! Yukimura-san the Fujiwara-mani presentation got moved to today!"

**Yukimura:**

(panicked)"What?!"

**Tsuda:**

(concerned)"Yeah it got rescheduled to a hotel/ dinner meeting at 8 tonight! Please tell me you've got all your numbers together already?!"

**Yukimura:**

(agitated)"Well mostly, but its gonna be a stretch to get everything together by 8!"

**Tsuda:**

(concerned)"Ok ok don't panic. I'll help you get the rest of your figures in order and we'll have everything together and ready for the meeting! It'll be fine!"

Yukimura was not a fan of last minute planning. The two men began rushing around the office collecting data and as the stacks of paperwork he carried continued to grow higher and higher, he though back and sadly realized how reminiscent today felt to his high school days. Back then it seemed like someone was always swooping in to save him. As he rushed and continued to sneeze for the duration of the afternoon, Yukimura once again felt guilty for hoping Kanou would be home to take care of him. Silently Yukimura chastised himself for being weak and vowed to do better.

[WALKING ON THE STREET ON THE WAY TO HIS 3RD JOB OF THE DAY

It had already been a pretty busy day for Kanou. His shift at the print shop had ended; he'd worked the information desk at the public library and was headed to what was usually his last job of the day, when his phone rang.

Kanou: (politely) "This is Kanou."

Manager: (surprised) "Kanou-kun I know you're working a lot here lately at other places but I was wondering if I could ask you to come by tonight around 10:30? One of the part timers is sick and we're having that corporate visit I was telling you about soon and I want my best guy at the store in case they send someone ahead to check us out!"

Kanou: (politely) "That should be fine. I get off at the café at 10 so I should have just enough time to make it there."

Manager: (surprised) "I know its odd to expect one of those corporate guys that late but I got a heads up from one of the other branches. I'll see you tonight Kanou-kun. Thanks again."

Kanou sighed heavily as the call ended. He was exhausted, but working an extra shift would keep him well… occupied.

Kanou finished his shift at the café just after 10 and quietly made his way to the employee locker room. Opening his locker he looked up to see the ornate photo collage Ruri had made. She'd put together a number of photos of herself, Kanou and Yukimura some as old as when he'd first met her as a kid. The collage was ridiculous for a man his age to display; bedazzled and covered in glitter and hearts but the photos had always made him smile. Until recently….

One photo in particular troubled him more than the rest. It was a picture of Kanou and Yukimura together in the hallway of Seika high school. Thinking back it was probably the first picture they'd ever taken together, just the two of them. In the shot, a picture neither himself nor Yukimura had posed for, Kanou's face showed exactly how he felt for his senpai. The happy-go-lucky smile that always adorned Yukimura's face was met by a less bright but albeit equally peaceful look from Kanou. There was a peace when the two of them were together that Kanou had never felt with another person in all his life. Kanou missed that feeling of innocent peace he'd felt, and admitted to himself that no matter his reasons for avoiding the issue, Kanou missed Yukimura.

Kanou took the photo out of the collage and placed it carefully in his wallet before leaving the café for the evening.

[AT THE TRAIN STATION]

It was finally over. The meeting had (all and all) been a success, but the constant stress it had put on his body had accelerated the severity of what Yukimura could no longer brush off as a 'slight cold'.

As he made his way through the station Yukimura couldn't help but wonder why it seemed so crowded. It was hard to breathe. Granted he realized it was Friday night and the 'about-townwers' where out having a good time. When was the last time he'd stayed out just to stay out? Ugh had he really gotten so old and dull that he couldn't even remember the last time he'd had any fun? He shook his head. Right now the only thing Yukimura wanted to think about was getting home to his nice warm cozy bed.

Yukimura blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes but his vision seemed dimmer than usual. As he made his way toward the station stairs Yukimura was starting to feel a bit like a pin ball as he ran into one commuter just to be bounced into the path of another.

[AT THE OPPOSITE END OF THE TRAIN STATION]

Kanou was tired but something about the train station had always sparked his interest. The diversity of people in the station never ceased to amaze him; obaa-san in traditional kimono, high school kids, salary men, cosplayers, visual kei?; to Kanou the station was like a small melting pot of all that Tokyo had to offer. As he quietly observed his surrounding, suddenly Kanou thought he'd seen a familiar face. Kanou wasn't sure if it was just that for 98% of the day his mind had been completely filled with nothing but Yukimura or if the tiny salary man before him actually resembled his senpai. Seeing a man with so similar a stature to his senpai, Kanou couldn't help but stare.

The longer he watched the salary man, the more he seemed to resemble Yukimura. Just as Kanou had realized how weird it was to be so mesmerized by the stranger across the way, he noticed the man appeared to be having trouble navigating through the bustling station. He was stumbling. Bumping into other potential passengers. Kanou's body seemed to move on its own and before he realized it he was headed toward the familiar figure in the distance.

What was wrong with him?

Why was he staggering like that?

The closer he got to the man the more similarities he recognized. He had the same hair color. He even seemed to be wearing a similar suit to the one Yukimura had worn to Kaichou and Usui's wedding? When the tiny salary man turned his face, to apologize to someone he'd run into, Kanou saw a familiar flash of the same dark orange eyes he so wished would look at him forever. Suddenly there was no doubt in his mind that the man was Yukimura. Kanou stopped in his tracks. He'd had tried so hard to keep himself away from Yukimura, but here he was almost running to his aid.

He couldn't keep this up. Kanou needed to realize that Yukimura didn't belong to him, wasn't his responsibility and that he just needed to move on already. Just as he'd decided to walk away from the situation, Kanou saw Yukimura stumble dangerously close to falling down the stations stairway. As Kanou rushed to Yukimura a careless passenger gave Yukimura the unintentional push he needed. He was falling.

**Kanou:**

(shouting)"Yukimura!"

[AT THE TRAIN STATION'S STAIRS]

This was it. Ruri had warned him. He hadn't listened, but she was right and he was falling….. then suddenly he wasn't?

Kanou had made it to the stairs just in time to catch Yukimura before any serious damage could befall him. As soon as Kanou grabbed Yukimura's arm he immediately realized what all the stumbling was about. Yukimura was on fire. He had a fever and was absolutely drenched in his own cooled sweat.

Before either of them could say anything Yukimura gave into sleep and passed out right then and there on the station stairs. As Yukimura's body went completely limp Kanou awkwardly tried to hold him up but his initial attempts all seemed to look like he was a molester rather than the smaller man's savior. Finally finding an appropriate position, Kanou led Yukimura through the crowd, out of the station, and hailed a taxi.

The two arrived home a little after 11pm. Kanou was slightly concerned but grateful that Ruri wasn't at home to see him 'princess carry' her brother into their apartment. Kanou tried to remember how he'd taken care of Yukimura when they were in college. Yukimura was by no means weak, but when he got sick, he had a tendency to completely shut off. Kanou found some medicine, made porridge, and took off Yukimura's jacket only to find that the small salary man had managed to sweat all the way through his dress shirt. Kanou steadied his heart and undressed Yukimura. It was less painful than he thought it would be seeing that much of Yukimura's skin, as the smaller man struggled and gasped for breath beneath him (even if it was the cold making him sweat). Kanou cherished this person and realized no matter how much he _wanted_ Yukimura, he could never hurt the one he loved. It was a huge relief to Kanou that maybe he hadn't changed as much as he thought he had.

Kanou went to check the porridge as his phone rang:

Kanou: (strained) "Hello?"

Manager: (stressed/upset) "Kanou-kun! Where are you?! The people from the head office are here and it looks like I've got no employees! Where are you?!"

In all his worry for Yukimura's well being Kanou had forgotten the promise he'd made to the manager to work that night.

Kanou: (politely) "Manager I'm sorry-."

Manager: (frustrated/desperate) "Kanou-kun I know the reason you aren't here must be pretty serious but they wont hear it! They're insisting I cut any employee who misses a shift!"

Kanou entered Yukimura's bedroom to check up on him. Maybe Yukimura would be all right alone? Could he still make it in? Kanou was immediately convinced otherwise as he watched Yukimura toss and turn as he struggled for air. Kanou placed his hand on the side of Yukimura's cheek. The serenity he felt was interrupted by the manager's desperate voice.

Manager: (desperate) "You understand what I'm saying Kanou-kun?"

Kanou: (politely) "Yes sir. I'm sorry-."

Yukimura reached for Kanou's hand on his face and held it tight. Kanou pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down by Yukimura's bedside. Yukimura intertwined his fingers with Kanou's in a reassuring embrace. A smile crept across his lips, as he seemed to relax. Kanou shook his head frustrated by his own foolishness.

Kanou: (politely) "I'm sorry Manager, but I won't be able to make it in tonight…."

The call ended.

Despite the fact that he'd just lost a decent job, holding Yukimura's hand in his, Kanou felt an old innocent, peaceful feeling wash over him as he watched his friend finally fall asleep.

end ch 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE VICE PRESIDENT'S VICES**

a MAID-SAMA fan-fiction

ch 1.

STORY OCCURS IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING USUI &amp; MISAKI'S WEDDING…

[IN THEIR SHARED APARTMENT]

It had been a long night. Kanou had fallen asleep in the chair he'd placed next to Yukimura's bedside. He was happy to be so close to Yukimura after such a long time, but sleeping in that chair had made for a less than ideal sleep. He was grateful Ruri had come home when she did (despite the unusually late hour) and encouraged him to get into his own bed. A few hours of decent sleep were better than nothing. He was a little fuzzy on how she found him though. Had he still been holding hands with Yukimura? Hopefully she hadn't seen him in such a state. Kanou couldn't tell Yukimura how he felt, so letting Ruri find out was absolutely out of the question.

Kanou tried to put that worry out of his head. Realizing he didn't have a job to go to, he'd allowed himself a little extra time to sleep off the crick in his back that had developed from sleeping up right but sleeping in had only made it worse.

Kanou could hear Ruri and Yukimura in the kitchen making each other's breakfast (as was their morning routine) and decided to indulge himself in a later than usual shower. Kanou felt calm in the warmth of the shower as the water quickly rinsed away his aches.

[IN THE KITCHEN OF THEIR SHARED APARTMENT]

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "What!?"

**Ruri:**

(panicked) "Shush! Nii-san if he hasn't told you yet maybe he just wasn't ready!"

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "Wasn't ready? When did it happen?"

**Ruri:**

(panicked) "Last night! He couldn't show up to his shift and the old man fired him! Now hush before he hears!"

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "Last nig-?"

Before either sibling could say another word Yukimura, dashed out of the kitchen and threw open the door to Kanou's room. Kanou was nowhere to be found, so Yukimura quickly made his way to the next plausible place to find him. As the Bathroom and then shower doors where thrown open Ruri heard a yelp and immediately felt ashamed of her ridiculous brother and even more embarrassed for Kanou-kun. Knowing there was no way she'd be able to face either of them after that Ruri left the apartment and made her way to school much earlier than she' originally intended to.

**Kanou:**

(shocked) "Senpai?!"

Upon his brash entrance Kanou did his best to hide his nudity from his senpai but was only able to find a small washcloth that was barely capable of covering anything of importance.

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "What's going on? Did you really get fired!?"

Yukimura seemed un-phased at the sight of his wet mostly naked roommate and frantically started his inquiry.

**Kanou:**

(shocked) "Wait? How'd you know about that?"

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "So its true?! You told Ruri last night when she came home from the library! What happened?"

**Kanou:**

(shocked) "Well I couldn't make it to my shift. It's really no one's fault-…. "

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "No. It is. It's my fault."

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "Kanou-kun I'm soo sorry!"

**Kanou:**

(shocked) "Senpai, its really- "

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "The reason you couldn't make it to your shift was because I got sick at the station… and you stayed home to look after me, right?"

**Kanou:**

(shocked) "Senpai..."

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "I'll make this up to you Kanou! I really will! I'm not sure how yet but I'll figure something out!"

Yukimura was so pure. So kind. Kanou found it difficult to resist pulling the smaller man into the shower with him and hugging the life of him, but worse ideas might pop into his head if he did something like that. Keeping himself covered he allowed one of his hands to extend to Yukimura. Kanou lightly brushed his hand over Yukimura's brow.

**Kanou:**

(concerned) "Senpai. Don't worry about all that. How's your body? Are you feeling alright this morning?"

He'd promised to repay Kanou, Yukimura had calmed after he'd completed his original purpose. With just the touch of Kanou's hand Yukimura was shocked back into reality. He had interrupted Kanou's shower. He had barged in without even as much as a knock. Kanou's toned arms and rippling abs were dripping wet. That washrag was barely covering him below the waist. Kanou was naked. Kanou was naked and barely covered!

Yukimura was immediately red from head to toe.

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "I'm fine! It must have just been a 24 hr. cold or something! I'm totally fine now! A+/#1 really never felt better!"

**Kanou:**

(curious) "Is that so?"

Kanou picked up on Yukimura's blush and wondered if it was the cold that had been the cause.

**Kanou:**

(flirtatiously) "You still feel a bit feverish."

Yukimura suddenly found himself unable to keep eye contact with Kanou. His eyes darted from one place to the next finally finding what his subconscious must have been searching for. Yukimura grabbed a large bath towel and quickly held it out to Kanou.

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "No no really I'm fine! You'd better cover up and dry off or you'll end up with a cold too!"

Being offered the towel made Kanou less brave. Something about Yukimura noticing his nudity made him feel more exposed than he already was.

**Kanou:**

(shocked) "I'm not quite done with my shower, yet so..."

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "Right! Right um sorry. I'll let you get back to that! But really I'll make it all up to you Kanou-kun. We'll talk it out over dinner tonight, ne?"

LATER THAT EVENING AT DINNER…

[IN THE KITCHEN OF THEIR SHARED APARTMENT]

Kanou had only been scheduled to work at the library and was done with his work for the day. He had managed to return home before Ruri and Yukimura. Usually he would have cleaned the apartment and made a quick dinner before leaving again to go to another of his jobs. However Yukimura had specifically said they'd talk at dinner. It was nice not having to avoid Yukimura for a day, and seeing he had a little extra time on his hands Kanou made special efforts in the preparation of their evening meal.

Yukimura arrived home in an especially good mood.

**Yukimura:**

(excited) "I've come up with the perfect solution!"

Yukimura breathed in as the strong smell of dinner filled his nostrils.

**Yukimura:**

(distracted) "Oh, Kanou it smells so good in here!"

Yukimura sat down as Kanou served him a large helping of homemade curry. Curry was Yukimura's favorite and it never ceased to please Kanou how happy his senpai looked when he ate it.

**Kanou:**

(happy) "Thank you."

**Yukimura:**

(pleased) "Anyway! It's a perfect plan if I don't say so myself!"

Yukimura looked quite smug as her raised his curry filled spoon like he was toasting his efforts.

**Yukimura:**

(excited) "Well this morning I was at work and a few of the secretaries where talking around the water cooler. Seems one of the part-timers who works in my building is going on maternity leave starting next week!"

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "Isn't that great? We'd be working together! It wouldn't affect your other jobs because its at the same time you'd usually go to the print shop and it's something you already have experience doing!"

Kanou was a bit taken back. Having the opportunity to work in the same office, as Yukimura was tempting. He'd be able to see him everyday. But in the same e turn increasing the time they spent together made him nervous.

**Kanou:**

(concerned) "and what's that?"

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "Food delivery!"

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "Ok well it's not exactly the same as waiter but it's kind of like what you do at a café?"

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "Best part is I already talked to the building manager and she said she'd give you a call a.s.a.p..!"

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "It'll be great we'll get to see each other a lot more! Working side by side it'll almost be just like high school!"

ABOUT A WEEK LATER…..

[IN THE KITCHEN OF THEIR SHARED APARTMENT]

**Ruri:**

(tired) "Nii-chan I'm too sleepy to make anything fancy. Do you want toast or bagels?"

**Yukimura:**

(tired) "Don't bother making any for me thanks."

**Ruri:**

(worried) "How come? Are you feeling sick again?"

**Yukimura:**

(happy) "Nope, today's Kanou-kun's first day on breakfast delivery duty. So I'll be having my breakfast at work today!"

[IN YUKIMURA'S OFFICE]

It was Kanou's first day working in Yukimura's office. Since he'd been working in a café for a few years now he felt confident in his ability to do the job but was still concerned as to how well he'd do if Yukimura paid him any attention. Somehow he felt much less cool when Yukimura watched him do anything really. Kanou hoped Yukimura would be so busy with work that he'd hardly have time to notice Kanou anyway.

Almost immediately after having the thought, Yukimura had spotted him and was energetically waving Kanou to come over. Kanou smiled nervously and wheeled his cart toward Yukimura's section.

**Yukimura:**

(excited) "I'll take one blueberry muffin please!"

**Yukimura:**

(excited) "So how's everything going so far? Had time to learn your way around yet?"

**Kanou:**

(pleasantly) "So far so good."

Kanou was happy to see Yukimura so happy. It had been a while since he'd made time to see Yukimura this early in the day. Yukimura munched contently on his muffin before he was suddenly distracted by the appearance of one of his coworkers across the room. Excitedly he started calling the other man over.

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "Tsuda-san! Come here, come ere'!"

**Tsuda:**

(shocked) "Morning Yukimura! What's got you so excited this morning?"

As Tsuda came neared he felt his short statue enveloped by the shadow caused by Kanou's excessive height*.

**Tsuda:**

(panicked) "Geh! Who's this big guy?"

**Yukimura:**

(amused) "Haha! I wanted to introduce you to him! Kanou-kun this is Tsuda-san, Tsuda-san this is Kanou-kun, he's my kohai from high school!"

Tsuda grabbed a muffin and examined it closely.

**Tsuda:**

(panicked) "Geez what're they putting in this stuff? He's too tall!"

Kanou wasn't sure right off the bat what he thought about this Tsuda-san character but Yukimura seemed fond of him. That fondness both eased and bothered Kanou at the same time. Kanou had noticed himself unbelievably jealous of anyone Yukimura was close too (Ruri included). Tsuda and Yukimura were obviously good friends and Kanou had remembered Yukimura mentioning him form time to time when he would tell Kanou about his workplace. But Kanou knew his jealousy was most likely unfounded and he'd put on a smile if that would make Yukimura happy.

**Kanou:**

(pleasantly) "It's a pleasure to meet you Tsuda-san, I'm Soutarou Kanou."

Tsuda paused, and also appeared to be sizing up the young man in front of him before coming to a conclusion.

**Tsuda:**

(panicked) "Yukimura-san we've got to get rid of this one! He's too polite and good-looking. He's gonna steal away all the ladies!"

**Yukimura:**

(amused) "Stop teasing him Tsuda-san!"

**Tsuda:**

(happy) "But he looks like he's so fun to tease! Sorry Kanou-kun. It's nice to meet you too. Any friend of Yukimura-san's is a friend of mine."

**Tsuda:**

(panicked) "Oh damn! Is that the time? I gotta run fellas. See you around Kanou-kun! Don't forget Yukimura-san spread sheet adjustments on Hosoya Kacho's desk by 4!"

**Yukimura:**

(happy) "Don't mind him. He's a pretty good guy once you get used to him."

After having worked in Yukimura's office that first week Kanou had come to the realization that all of the office workers in the building, particularly those in Yukimura's section, were extremely nice people.

So friendly in fact that Kanou was finding it slightly difficult to get his job done.

**Tsuda:**

(excited) "Yeah he's known Yukimura since they were in High School!"

**Male Co-worker:**

(amused) "Ah! What was Yukimura senpai like in high school?"

**Kanou:**

(happy) "A lot like he is now I guess? He's gotten maybe a bit taller since then I guess?"

**Female Co-worker:**

(happy) "Haha! I can see him now. Cute as ever getting ready for the school festival!"

**Female Co-worker:**

(excited) "Did Yukimura-san ever cosplay when he was in High School?"

**Kanou:**

(happy) "A few times. Here and there?"

**Tsuda:**

(curious) "Really as what?"

In High School Yukimura had been forced to cosplay on many occasions. In every case Kanou could recall he'd been dressed in drag. He was dressed as a pretty girl even after high school and up into college. Maid. Princess. Schoolgirl. Mermaid? Almost every time there had been an event his clubs had volunteered (or tricked) him into cross-dressing. Kanou knew his slightly effeminate nature had always bothered Yukimura and though it best to refrain from exposing his secrets to any of his coworkers.

**Kanou:**

(happy) "You'd have to ask him yourself Tsuda-san."

**Female Co-worker:**

(excited) "You're so mysterious Kanou-kun!"

She laughed as she stood next to Kanou and flirtatiously brushed his arm. Kanou noticed the caress of her hand but chose not to acknowledge it. He was wearing his hoodie so her touch didn't affect him directly.

**Female Co-worker:**

(excited) "I want to see Kanou-kun cosplay. Have you before, Kanou-kun?"

**Kanou:**

(happy) "Just once."

**Tsuda:**

(curious) "As what?"

**Female Co-worker:**

(excited) "No! We should guess Tsuda-san! Were you a Samurai?"

**Male Co-worker:**

(excited) "A host?"

**Female Co-worker:**

(excited) "No! A prince would fit Kanou-kun the best!"

**Tsuda:**

(happy) "So what was it?"

**Kanou:**

(happy) "A bunny."

**Female Co-worker:**

(excited) "Haha! Kanou-kun you are too cute!"

**Male Co-worker:**

(excited) "That really doesn't fit you at all! Hahaha!"

**Tsuda:**

(teasing) "I think its perfect! Fluffy is exactly what I see when I look at this guy!"

The trio burst into laughter again and even Kanou cracked a smile.

From across the office Yukimura intently watched the tall hooded figure, who was once again, surrounded by his coworkers. Kanou had barely been in the office for a whole week and yet every time he came to their floor it was like everyone was magnetically pulled to his presence. Yukimura broke his pencil cleanly in half when one of the female secretaries brushed her hand up Kanou's arm. It was an obvious move. She was clearly hitting on Kanou. He wasn't exactly mad, but who was she to be touching Kanou like that? Would he be ok? He was wearing the hoodie but her overly forward advances probably still bothered Kanou. Besides Yukimura had gotten Kanou the job so the two of them could spend more time together! Not so some girl could make moves on him. They barely spent time together now, the last thing Yukimura wanted was for Kanou to find a girlfriend and have even less time for he and Ruri!

Yukimura was still staring at Kanou and hadn't really noticed that Tsuda had left the huddle. As Tsuda snuck up behind him, Yukimura was startled as he blew into Yukimura's ear.

**Tsuda:**

(teasing) "Hoooo"

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "Ahh!"

**Tsuda:**

(curious) "Whatcha doing Yukimura-san?"

Tsuda put his head on Yukimura's shoulder to get the same field of vision Yukimura was seeing. As he did he saw Kanou and the others still huddled together.

**Tsuda:**

(curious) "Scoping out your kohai huh?"

**Yukimura:**

(panicked) "No such thing! Really!"

**Tsuda:**

(pouty) "I thought I told you to watch out for him, Yukimura-san."

**Yukimura:**

(panicked) "What do you mean?"

**Tsuda:**

(jealous) "That girl. Seems she's already fallen under his spell. I heard her telling one of the girls from accounting that she was gonna ask him out this weekend. I mean I know I said so but who would have guessed he was so popular? Eh? Yukimura?"

Almost as soon as the words were out of Tsuda's mouth Yukimura was on his way to Kanou. He couldn't let that girl ask Kanou out. He had to protect his friend. But it seemed Tsuda had distracted him just long enough that Kanou and the girl where no longer where they'd been standing earlier. Where could they have gone? If she were going to ask him on a date where would she take him? Where would the most private place be? As soon as Yukimura had his answer he almost ran but when he arrived in the employee lounge it seemed he was too late.

**Female Co-worker:**

(flirtatiously) "-that is if you're not busy?"

**Kanou:**

(apologetically) "I'm terribly sorry but I'm afraid I wont be available this weekend. I have a previous engagement."

**Female Co-worker:**

(embarassed) "O! I'm so sorry I should have known!"

**Tsuda:**

(apologetically) "Really its no trouble at all."

The two parted with nothing but kind words but Yukimura (who'd been dropping some serious eaves….) couldn't help but wonder with whom Kanou-kun had a previous engagement with.

[IN THE KITCHEN OF THEIR SHARED APARTMENT]

Yukimura had just arrived home after what had turned into a very unproductive work day. He wasn't sure what had gone wrong but after the confession episode he'd lost all the motivation he'd started the day with. Yukimura couldn't help but wrack his brain trying to think of whom Kanou was meeting with that weekend. The though of Kanou dating had never really occurred to him given Kanou's awkward track record with the ladies. As Yukimura sipped the hot chocolate he'd made himself upon arriving home he heard the door open, and a 'tadaima'* that didn't really sound like he'd meant for anyone to hear it. Yukimura responded.

**Yukimura:**

(loudly) "Okaeri!*"

**Kanou:**

(surprised) "Oh hi. I didn't realize anyone was home."

**Yukimura:**

(peacefully) "Just me."

The two men exchanged awkward smiles but it was Kanou who spoke first.

**Yukimura:**

(tired) "Well its late I think I'm going to get in a quick shower and get to bed. Good night Yukimu- "

Just as he was leaving Yukimura suddenly called him back into the kitchen.

**Yukimura:**

(loudly) "Kanou?"

**Kanou:**

(curious) "Yes?"

**Yukimura:**

(curious) "I was just wondering if you had any plans this weekend?"

**Kanou:**

(thinking) "I work Friday and Saturday but other than that nothing I can think of? "

**Yukimura:**

(curious) "So you don't have any plans on Sunday then?"

Yukimura couldn't help but rationalize that the reason Kanou would fib about his plans earlier that day was his female-phobia.

**Kanou:**

(matter of factly) "No I'll probably just be here."

**Yukimura:**

(loudly) "Well if that's how it is why don't we go out? Just the two of us? It'll be just like old times. We can grab a burger and see a flick?"

Kanou seemed to hesitate longer than Yukimura thought was necessary. It was just enough time to start questioning if the invitation had been a good idea or not.

**Yukimura:**

(quietly) "I mean if you're not busy- "

**Kanou:**

(happily) "No I um. I mean that, that sounds good."

**Yukimura:**

(fondly) "Great."

As Kanou entered his shower he thought to himself how Yukimura's smile could keep his heart running just as easily as he could stop it. The warmth in his heart was not the only feeling that had risen with him. Shamefully he muttered to himself for what felt like the millionth time…

**Kanou:**

(under his breath) "Cold shower. Sleep. Repeat if necessary.."

The idea of spending time with Yukimura excited him, but he couldn't allow himself to think of their outing as any more than just that.

end ch 4.

Kanou's excessive height*= Kanou is 5'11' Yukimura and Tsuda-san are only about 5'4'

'tadaima'*- I'm back / I'm home in Japanese

'Okaeri!'*- Welcome back/ Welcome home in Japanese


	5. Chapter 5

**THE VICE PRESIDENT'S VICES**

a MAID-SAMA fan-fiction

**characters introduced in ch5.**

Kenjiro Abe- (17) Ruri's friend and classmate. Abe is an extremely tall but lanky teen that is labeled a bit of a delinquent.

ch 5.

STORY OCCURS IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING USUI &amp; MISAKI'S WEDDING…

[SEIKA HIGH SCHOOL]

Ruri Yukimura had established herself as an outsider early into the new school year. After the Suzuki-kun fiasco she wanted little or nothing to do with anything or anyone at school. She'd almost rather just skip it altogether but Aratake-sensei had a strange sort of radar, and made easy work of finding her almost every time she tried to cut class.

After the beginning of the semester, her class gained a transfer student named Kenjiro Abe, like Ruri, Abe-kun seemed to want nothing to do with his classmates. Ruri had over heard one of her more shallow classmates, who'd gone to middle school with Abe, gossiping that the reason he was so anti-social was that as a kid he was often teased about his height.

**Female Classmate #1:**

(catty) "Seriously he's been that tall since middle school. In our second year he was already taller than our teacher."

**Female Classmate #2:**

(matter of factly) "Being that tall would be pretty attractive if he wasn't so skinny. He looks anorexic. And soo anti-social!"

**Female Classmate #1:**

(mean) "I guess he's still pouting because people teased him for being tall. He really needs to grow up already."

**Female Classmate #2:**

(mean) "Can you imagine what he looks like without his shirt on? I bet you can see all his ribs."

**Female Classmate #1:**

(disgusted) "ugh. Gross"

**Female Classmate #2:**

(mean) "Haha!"

Ruri could relate. Abe was tall. He was one of very few boys that was actually quite a bit taller than her. As much as she hated to admit it her mean girl classmates were right, he was lanky for his height. He was smart about it though, he wore heavy clothes and often a hoodie to mask whatever weight problems he had. The hoodie reminded her of Kanou, the anti-social reminded her of well… her.

From the beginning Ruri's eyes seemed to follow Abe, as he seemed to go through the same sorts of things she did, pranks, practical jokes and bullies. By the end of his second week Abe had had enough and one day, as Ruri was headed to back class from the vending machines, she discovered a group of other boys surrounding him. From what she could tell they were giving him a hard time about being a wimp, and must have been talking down to him for a while. One of the boys shoved his shoulder and that was it. Abe's body moved faster than anyone had expected. He'd twisted out a hard high-kick that he'd slowed to a stop mid-air and lightly tapped the cheek of his attacker, just to show that he could.

The crowd that had gathered was stunned that the lanky, seemingly harmless, Abe was capable of such a thing. There was absolute silence, till it was Ruri that let out a small laugh. In the split second it took Abe to find the source of the giggle and their eyes met for the first time, and the bully who'd gotten the gentle tap to the face crammed his fist into the side of Abe's cheek.

Almost as if she were seeing it in slow motion, Abe was falling into a pit full of rabid dogs. Her mind raced as not a single soul came to his aid. Ruri looked frantically for a teacher or someone that was willing to save Abe, who was now on the ground and being pummeled from every direction, suddenly she saw Aratake-sensei running with all his might towards the scene. By the time Aratake-sensei made it to the huddle Abe was up on his knees trying desperately to fight the crowd. The ex-delinquent teacher had a strange glint in his eye as he descended upon the troublemakers. It was hard to tell if the teacher had come to break up the fight or join in, but as soon as he found Abe amongst them, Aratake fished him out and tossed the now bloodied Abe directly into the arms of Princess Ruri.

**Aratake:**

(rushed) "Take this. He's all yours Ruri-chan!"

Ruri managed to catch Abe but almost as soon as he landed against her he'd pulled himself away, he acted like her touching her would burn him.

Aratake-sensei broke up what was left of the fight, and Ruri obediently bent down to retrieve Abe's messenger bag. As Abe whipped the blood from his lip he looked at the strange girl as she made off with his book bag. Ruri was halfway down the hall before she noticed Abe-kun wasn't following her. She stopped and irritably looked back at her dazed and slightly confused classmate.

**Ruri:**

(pouty) "Come on then."

**Abe:**

(irritated) "Huh?"

**Ruri:**

(pouty) "Lets get you someplace you can cool off. You'd better not give me too much sass either.."

Ruri threw the strawberry milk she'd just gotten from the vending machine at her new charge.

**Ruri:**

(bossy) "I'm just trying to take care of you, and besides the man said 'you're all mine' Abe-kun."

Without questioning her any further Abe followed Ruri to the school roof.

Since he'd become 'hers' Abe followed Ruri everywhere she went. Rumors about the two spread and while it was obvious they weren't romantically involved, the fact that they were always together hadn't gone unnoticed.

Unbeknownst to their classmates Princess Ruri and her 'Dark Knight' (as he'd been named since the fight) would often spend time together afterschool as well, avoiding their complex home lives. They often hung out at the park and talked about their actual problems and while neither outcast had met the family of the other, it was like they knew each other's lives inside and out.

Lately Ruri was feeling lonely. Since she was little and had realized that it was more important to look for a partner who cared for you, rather than wasting time searching for a prince, she'd come to the realization that there was only one person for her, and that was Kanou-kun. Kanou loved her more than anyone else she could think of. Well aside from her brother, but Kanou loved her second best in the entire world.

Ruri had a crush on her big brother's best friend, he was almost 10 yrs her senior but she knew that wouldn't matter. Nii-chan liked Kanou almost as much as Ruri did. The eldest Yukimura would most likely burst into tears at the idea of Kanou joining their family officially. He was special to them and she knew she was special to Kanou-kun too. But being special to him hadn't made her his number one. In fact lately it had seemed more and more difficult to get any of Kanou's attention.

**Ruri:**

(pouty) "So they've been acting weird again. Now that they work together Nii-chan wont leave my Kanou-kun alone and Kanou-kun was just starting to at like normal again. It almost seemed like he was avoiding being around the house. But now that he's back up to 3 jobs again I never see him because he works too much!"

Ruri looked to her friend for his advise on the matter but lately he'd seemed pretty tight-lipped when it came to his opinions of her love life.

**Abe:**

(curious) "You ever wonder about those two?"

It had been a simple enough question but Ruri had no idea of the deeper implications it posed. Ruri was slightly annoyed that he hadn't seemed to give her troubles more thought.

**Ruri:**

(sharp/pouty) "What do you mean?"

**Abe:**

(matter of factly) "I'll take that as a 'No'."

Abe continued to slurp down his strawberry milk as he avoided her inquisitive look. Why did it seem like all the men in her life were avoiding her?

[IN THE LOBBY OF A LOCAL THEATRE]

No matter how he tried to rationalize it, the outing he'd been invited too seemed more and more like a date as the day progressed.

Despite the fact that they lived together;

1: Yukimura had insisted Kanou meet him at the clock by the station.

2: They'd gone shopping in the surrounding strip mall.

3: Lunch had been in a quaint family restaurant.

4: Yukimura had even gone so far as to pre purchase tickets (for 2) to the summer's hottest blockbuster action movie!

What was next: crepes in the park? a walk on the beach? Where there no tropes Yukimura hadn't employed to create the most date-like atmosphere known to man?!

Kanou had tried dating during his college years but his lingering affection for Yukimura and worry that he seemed to 'charm' (meaning= unintentionally hypnotize) people too quickly, kept him from ever putting his whole heart into finding someone new. Kanou had never been brave enough to ask Yukimura about his dating habits. Since Kanou had moved in, Yukimura seemed so focused on his work and when he did go out it always seemed to be with co-workers or Ruri. Could this maybe have been Yukimura's first..?

No. No. Kanou told himself for what had to be the thousandth time. This was not a date. It was just two friends enjoying the day together. Nothing more. As Yukimura made his way back to Kanou after his trip to the concession stand, Kanou wished it were more, that the adorable man holding the enormous popcorn before him was his. But he wasn't. It wasn't a date. Not a date. Not a date.

**Yukimura:**

(happy) "After the movie we should get something sweet Kanou! Hey you're gonna help me eat this popcorn right?"

**Kanou:**

(shocked) "If you weren't hungry why'd you get such a big box?"

**Yukimura:**

(confused) "Eh? Kanou-kun I thought you liked popcorn?"

**Kanou:**

(pouty) "Of course I do. You can't go to the movies without buying a popcorn. Just don't be mad if I eat more than my share."

**Yukimura:**

(happy) "Haha! You're just as bad as you were in High School, Kanou-kun, always thinking of others before yourself. Here hold this, eat as much as you want."

Yukimura handed Kanou the popcorn as he searched his wallet for the tickets. As soon as they found their seats, Yukimura had somehow re-acquired the popcorn; not that Kanou minded sharing.

**Yukimura:**

(happy) "Wah! It's starting! Its gonna be so good!"

As the movie house lights went down Yukimura moved to the edge of his seat. Kanou liked a good action flick as much as the next guy but every time Yukimura jumped at an explosion or gasped at a plot twist, Kanou discovered yet again he'd been watching Yukimura's reactions to the movie rather than the movie itself. Paying more attention to Yukimura than the movie had its benefits; Kanou had perfectly timed the openings for grabbing a handful of Yukimura's popcorn. He hadn't been on a lot of movie dates but every sitcom ever seemed to have that episode where there main character goes to get a handful of popcorn at exactly the same time the person next to them did. Scenarios like those always ended in hand holding, and as much as he would love that, today was just a friendly outing. Not a date.

The movie had gotten slightly more suspenseful. At one point Yukimura stared so intently at the screen that his jaw dropped ever so slightly. Just slightly enough that his mouth hung open in the most tempting way. Lips barely parted, parted just enough to hear a sigh or truly taste a kiss. Whoa. Wait. No. Kanou had gone the whole day without these kinds of thoughts. He shook them away and just as he felt he'd genuinely recovered, Yukimura turned to him with the most beautiful smile Kanou had see so close up in a long time.

**Yukimura:**

(happy/whisper) "That was a close one hey Kanou-kun?"

Kanou had no idea what had just happened in the movie and could only feel the sudden closeness to Yukimura who'd ducked in a little too close to express his whispered opinions of the movie to his friend.

That was all he could stand. Kanou reached his hand across the armrest that separated them took hold of Yukimura, kissing his lips gently. It was just what a first kiss should be. It was a sweet kiss. It tasted of popcorn and Yukimura. Kanou was elated and terrified. There were fireworks (Kanou wasn't sure if had been another explosion in the film or if it was just the heat of the moment burning away all his inhibitions).

Too afraid to meet Yukimura's eyes, Kanou let the darkness of the theatre envelop him.

Kanou's hands held the sides of Yukimura's face. As he deepened their second kiss he was surprised when he felt no resistance. Kanou ran his fingers through Yukimura's hair. He'd always wondered what it would feel like to touch Yukimura like this. As Kanou brushed against Yukimura's heated ears, he heard a pleasant sigh that only encouraged him to push further. Kanou ran his tongue across Yukimura's bottom lip, and to his elation Yukimura's mouth opened at Kanou's request. As their tongues touched for the first time, a second sigh from his senpai broke what was left of Kanou's self-restraint. Braver than before, Kanou took Yukimura's tongue in his mouth and sucked gently. Kanou could tell that Yukimura was surprised. So was he. He knew what this kind of kiss was symbolic of, and secretly he hoped Yukimura did too. Allowing Yukimura to breathe Kanou released his tongue and started to kiss along Yukimura's jawline and even nibbled at his ear. Yukimura's breathing was ragged and uneven.

Returning for their third kiss, Yukimura's still slightly opened mouth welcomed Kanou's return, as Kanou softly tugged at Yukimura's bottom lip. Kanou felt like they were the only people on earth as their lips intertwined, but they weren't alone and that was made evident when the teenaged couple seated behind them took notice of their proximity.

**Male Movie Go-er:**

(sacrcastic encouragement/whisper) "Hey, get it girl!"

**Female Movie Go-er:**

(irritated/whisper) "Hey! Leave em' alone…"

Being noticed obviously alarmed him, quickly Yukimura, popcorn still in hand, stood straight up. He had a strange shocked look on his face Kanou had never seen. Yukimura's eyes were locked on Kanou's.

**Kanou:**

(concerned/whisper) "Senpai?"

Kanou reached for Yukimura's hand but before he could make a connection with Yukimura, Yukimura once again heard the scoffing remarks of the teenage boy behind them.

**Movie Go-er:**

(surprised/laughing) "Ugh she's a guy! Gross…Haha"

At that Yukimura dropped the popcorn at his feet, turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him out of the theatre. Kanou's long legs were not so easy to maneuver out of their current position but as soon as he could, he was out of his seat. Kanou desperately tried to get past the other movie patrons but his size made it difficult. He was long legged and the people around him were too involved in the movie to notice how he badly needed to get to the lobby before Yukimura disappeared.

**Kanou:**

(desperate/under his breath) "Senpai!"

He nearly tripped over a woman returning to the theatre with a newly refilled tub of popcorn. Once the she'd leisurely passed Kanou broke into a run towards the theatre exit. He saw Yukimura from across the lobby. Another movie had let out and the area was filled with people. Kanou yelled across the lobby.

**Yukimura:**

(yelled) "Shoichiro Yukimura!"

Yukimura looked back in Kanou's direction. It must have been the use of his first name that distracted Yukimura from his escape. As he turned to see Kanou across the theatre, his eyes filled with tears. Kanou saw the tears and began actually shoving people aside to reach Yukimura just as he exited the lobby and made his way onto the nearby sidewalk.

**Kanou:**

(worried) "Senpai?"

**Yukimura:**

(shocked) "You shouldn't be talking to me right now."

**Kanou:**

(worried) "Senpai will you look at me please?"

**Yukimura:**

(stern) "I don't want to look at you right now."

**Yukimura:**

(upset) "Because I don't want to talk at you right now."

Kanou felt a fear like he'd never felt. It was obvious that Yukimura had been embarrassed in the theatre, but suddenly it occurred to him that he'd not told Yukimura how he felt. Terrified that the lack of confession and rashness of his actions had convinced the older man that maybe Kanou was insincere was an idea Kanou wanted to immediately remedy.

**Kanou:**

(worried) "Senpai?"

**Kanou:**

(worried) "Please just hear me out!"

Kanou took hold of Yukimura's shoulders, forcing the smaller man to finally meet him face to face.

**Kanou:**

(worried) "I should have told you before but…"

**Kanou:**

(serious/afraid) "Yukimura-senpai. I- I love you."

Yukimura's eyes immediately looked away as he hung his head in silence. Kanou could feel Yukimura's whole body quivering beneath the weight of his hands. Kanou thought the silence might persist forever.

**Yukimura:**

(angry) "I'm not a girl Kanou!"

Kanou was somewhat taken back. Kanou's hands slipped away from Yukimura's shoulders. Yukimura wasn't usually the type to yell, especially not in a public place like this.

**Yukimura:**

(furious) "I don't want this! I'm not some replacement! I thought you of all people thought more of me…"

Kanou knew no one thought as much of Yukimura as he did, he was filled with as much respect as he had love for the man before him. He adored Yukimura. Kanou had no idea what Yukimura's gender had to do with anything. Of course he wasn't a girl. Who could he possibly be replacing? Kanou's head was spinning in confusion as he tried to explain how much Yukimura meant to him.

**Kanou:**

(worried) "No its not-"

**Yukimura:**

(brokenhearted) "I-I really thought you were my friend."

**Yukimura:**

(pouty) "But I was wrong and I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Neither man could think and finally his sadness and the tension of air between them was too overwhelming for Yukimura. Having realized he'd just rejected and abandoned the best friend he'd ever had, Yukimura ran as fast as he could toward the train station and away from Kanou.

Kanou had done it. He'd foolishly put his heart on the line and this was Yukimura's answer. It was over.

end ch 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE VICE PRESIDENT'S VICES**

a MAID-SAMA fan-fiction

**characters introduced in ch6.**

Kuga Sakurai- (28) rock star. Sakara's husband. Father of 2. Friend of Kanou.

Sakura Sakurai- (28) stay at home mom. Kuga's wife. Kanou's HS sempai &amp; friend.

Yume Sakurai- (2) toddler. Kuga and Sakura's eldest daughter. Kanou is her godfather.

ch 6.

STORY OCCURS IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING USUI &amp; MISAKI'S WEDDING…

-(10 yrs ago)

It was the day of the Graduation Ceremony at Seika High School. They both had someone else they longed to be with, they both had someone they just wanted to forget….

[AT THE SEIKA HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATION CEREMONY]

Kuga had promised Sakura for weeks that he would be back from his tour in time to see her graduate. He hadn't shown. When she called him to make sure he was all right; all he did was yell at her. In a fit of unusual rage, Sakura told him they were through and that she never wanted to see him ever again. She hung up and that was it. They were done. As quickly as she could, before Misaki or Shizuko noticed her tear-filled eyes, Sakura escaped to the one place she thought she could cry alone. Only when she made her way to the back of the gym she wasn't alone and she wasn't the only one crying.

He'd know for weeks now. He was in love with his senpai. No, it wasn't as simple as schoolboy adoration for an upperclassmen, Kanou was in love with Yukimura. Being by Yukimura's side made him happy, complete, like Kanou knew no one else ever would. Watching his senpai graduate had proved to be too much for the sensitive underclassmen. He'd excused himself halfway through the ceremony and escaped to the back of the gym where he thought he'd have a few moments of peace. But the last thing Kanou felt was peace. As soon as he was alone he was violently assaulted by his own negativity.

Why hadn't he realized it sooner? Would he have been able to do anything about it if he had? What was he supposed to do now that they were going to be apart? How was he supposed to run a school without his senpai? Once Yukimura left for university would he ever even see him again?

Why did he have to fall in love with Yukimura?

Why did she have to fall in love with Kuga?

He wasn't sure of what had alerted him to her presence, but as soon as he noticed the small, trembling, pigtailed girl Kanou tried his best to regain his composure. But it seemed he was beyond himself with grief as she sat next to him in the grass. She placed her head on his shoulder and they cried together. It was the first time Kanou had cried with anyone else. He still wasn't comfortable with girls but Sakura Hanazono was one he dealt with better than most, she'd really put all her strength into helping him at the school festival and he'd always seen her as special. It took a while for the pair to calm down and once they did it was Sakura who spoke first.

**Sakura:**

(whispered) "You're gonna miss him huh...?"

Kanou was shocked by her implications. Surely she hadn't noticed how he felt about Yukimura? Her next statement made it apparent that he had been more obvious than he'd thought.

**Sakura:**

(confused/sad/angry) "Why is being in love with someone so hard Kanou-kun!?"

There was another long silence between them before she spoke again.

**Sakura:**

(whispered/sad) "People are gonna start coming this way after the ceremony for pictures…. We should leave."

**Sakura:**

(confused/sad) "…come to my house?"

Kanou nodded understanding that her invitation was just that.

[IN 17 yr old SAKURA HANAZONO'S APARTMENT/BEDROOM]

It had started to rain on their way back; he and Sakura were both completely soaked as they arrived at the Hanazono residence.

Sakura gathered a towel and a pair of men's pajama bottoms he assumed belonged to her father or maybe her sister's boyfriend (?), before ushering him into the shower.

Shutting the door behind him, Kanou wondered what he was doing. As the hot water splashed against his face he could feel his eyes sting. Then he realized in this moment he didn't care what he was doing, he wanted to forget everything, feel anything other than what he was feeling now, and if Hanazono-san could help than he was willing to let her try.

On the other side of the door as Sakura peeled away her wet clothes, she desperately tried to forget why she was here, with someone she barely knew, about to do something she'd never done.

When he immerged from the shower, Hanazono was sitting in seiza* on her bed in a baby pink bra and panty set. Her posture was awkward and her face was pinker than the garments that he assumed had been chosen because of how well they matched her eyes. Kanou could tell she was nervous. Barely covered himself, wearing only the pajama bottoms intended for a much shorter man, Kanou joined Hanazono and faced her, on the bed.

It was obvious neither of them had ever done what they were about to do.

Sickened by his own fear and cowardice Kanou finally forced himself to touch the soft warm skin of her shoulder. They both had someone else they longed to be with, they both had someone they just wanted to forget. Kanou moved his hand softly across the petite shoulder, readying himself to thumb away the strap of the girl's undergarment. Feeling her warmth beneath his fingertips Kanou wondered if this warmth could make him forget the happiness he'd felt with Yukim…

The mere thought of his senpai stopped Kanou. Sensing his hesitation, Sakura too realized she was making all the wrong decisions for all the wrong reasons. No matter what Kuga had done or said to her she couldn't betray him like this. In the end as much as they needed each other, neither was willing to go a step further in a direction they both new would be so pointless.

Her face was still slightly stained with tears, but her smile was genuine as she reassured him that she understood what was in his heart. Both had come to the realization that you couldn't replace love with a warm body. In those moments Kanou felt more comfortable with her than he ever had with another woman.

Both realizing the state of undress they were in, Sakura went to her dresser to retrieved one of her nightshirts and the biggest t-shirt she could find for Kanou. He put on the still-to-small shirt only for the sake of his own modesty, but still felt ridiculous when he realized she'd given him a graphic tee with a bunny on the front. Realizing what she'd done, Sakura stared at him, before she broke into an almost bell-like laughter.

Still needing the others company, but not in the way either of them had originally planned, Kanou spent the night, curled up next to Sakura. Considering what they'd originally planned, neither felt uncomfortable lying together like this. They talked for hours about this and that and just as they were finally about to find sleep Kanou's curiosity got the better of him.

**Kanou:**

(nervous) "Can I ask you a question?"

**Sakura:**

(happy) "Of course."

**Kanou:**

(nervous) "How did you know about…my feelings for... umm.-?"

**Sakura:**

(happy) "Hmmm….Words aren't enough to describe it. The feeling of love keeps flowing out of you, Sou-tan*... even if everyone is against it... even if you think you shouldn't...once you've noticed this feeling... there's nothing you can do to stop it anymore."*

He was baffled by how the girls simplistic words of wisdom summed up everything he'd felt since coming to the realization of his feelings.

**Kanou:**

(nervous) "You have someone special too don't you?"

**Sakura:**

(happy) "Of course."

**Sakura:**

(nostalgic) "His name is Kuga."

She smiled softly as the two finally found rest in the comfort of a friend.

-(10 yrs later/the present)

[IN THE HOME OF KUGA AND SAKURA SAKURAI]

Kuga was well aware of the relationship Kanou had nearly had with his wife- the mother of his children and although the idea of Kanou's continued existence in Sakura's life had once driven the stereotypically jealous rocker to the brink of near insanity- over the years the two men had forged an unusual trust and friendship. Kuga knew that if anything were to happen to him, Kanou would be the one he could trust to take care of his girls.

Two years before while Kuga was on tour, Kanou had been the one who rushed Sakura to the hospital when she'd had complications before the birth of their first daughter, Yume. In fact his quick response had probably saved both Sakura and Yume's lives. Kanou was there when Yume was born and he'd be there when their next baby arrived. Kuga knew Kanou to be a fierce friend and devoted uncle to his daughter; therefore Kuga had decided to allow Kanou to continue to be. The additional knowledge that Kanou was not only, _not_ in love with Sakura, but was in fact head over heels miserably in love with another _man_ also helped Kuga sleep at night.

Recently returned from his European tour Kuga had had no trouble finally falling asleep in his own bed. Sakura had gotten up-he assumed to tend to her extra early morning sickness but it would (in a round about way) be Kanou over whom Kuga would loose sleep this particular morning.

**Yume:**

(excited) "Papa! Papa! Wake up! Wake up!"

Hearing the voice of the angel he hadn't seen in nearly a month, Kuga's arms shot out from under the covers and grabbed his little princess in a big hug. Yume giggled as her papa nuzzled her cheek and pretended to bite her ears.

Amidst the snuggle fest; Kuga caught sight of the alarm clock. 3 am. Realizing neither that of them should be awake Kuga held the little girl like a hovering airplane above him.

**Kuga:**

( ½ curious/ ½ scolding) "Yume why are you out of bed?"

The little girl's cheerful demeanor suddenly changed and a teary frown spread over her face as he reached for her papa. He put his arms around her and squeezed the obviously distraught toddler. It scared him to see his little girl sad. He tried his best to comfort her.

**Yume:**

(whispered) "cause Sou-tan needed huggies too..."

**Kuga:**

(confused) "Sou-tan?"

Confused as to why Kanou-tan's need for 'huggies' had upset his little angel so early in the morning. Kuga scooped her up in his arms, rising from his bed to see his wife in the doorframe of their room. Sakura had a sad smile on her face as she headed towards the kitchen. Kuga knew instinctively to follow his wife. Something was up. Something had made his girls sad and that pissed him off.

It was dark as Kuga entered the dining room but it was obvious that they were not alone. Yume jumped down from Kuga's arms and skittered across the room to the open seat at the breakfast table. As Sakura flipped on the light, Yume hid her face from the tables other occupant. As Kuga caught view of the large reason he'd been awakened by his girls, he hardly recognized the man in front of him as their Sou-tan.

Kanou's face was hollow and his eyes were red but at the same time devoid of life. Heartbreak. It was obvious. That was the only explanation for how Kanou's expression could be so depressing.

Yukimura had finally found out about Kanou's feelings and it had not gone well.

end ch 6.

seiza*= proper sitting style in Japan- in this position ones bum is resting on top of ones heels. (terrible definition, Google it)

"Hmmm….Words arent enough to describe it. The feeling of love keeps flowing out of you, Sou-tan... even if everyone is against it... even if you think you shouldn't...once you've noticed this feeling... there's nothing you can do to stop it anymore."*This is actually something she said in the manga but I tweeked it a bit….

Sou-tan*= Kanou's first name is Soutarou. Sou-tan is a cutesy nickname


	7. Chapter 7

**THE VICE PRESIDENT'S VICES**

a MAID-SAMA fan-fiction

**characters introduced in ch7.**

Takashi Hagimoto- (27) sports radio commentator. Yukimura's friend and classmate.

Suzumura-(38) chain smoking, grumpy, easily frazzled department head in Yukimura's office.

ch 7.

STORY OCCURS IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING USUI &amp; MISAKI'S WEDDING…

[AT YUKIMURA's OFFICE]

Kanou's abrupt departure from the company had come to a shock to all his new coworkers, especially Yukimura.

**Tsuda:**

(worried) "So what's up with Kanou-kun, Yukimura? I heard he quit due to.. what was it? Family reasons? Is everything ok?"

Pft. Family reasons. What a load. Yukimura wasn't sure what made him madder; the fact that Kanou couldn't think up a better excuse to quit or the fact that Yukimura was literally the last person to hear about it.

No. It was definitely the latter.

He was shocked when the office manager told him Kanou had unexpectedly quit. Sure, Yukimura was still upset about their outing a few days earlier and more worried than mad when Kanou still hadn't come home, but hearing that he'd quit was unthinkable. It hurt Yukimura's feelings and his pride to act like he hadn't known that his roommate was dealing with 'family troubles'.

**Yukimura:**

(dishearted/sarcastic) "It's really nothing I think I can discuss without his permission. Maybe you should just call to check up with him?"

**Female Co-worker #1:**

(sad) "I never got his number! Tsuda-san you have it. I wanna make sure he's ok so send it to me!"

Yukimura was relieved to hear that none of his co-workers had managed to get Kanou's phone number. And there was no way he was going to be the one giving it out. Besides if Kanou wouldn't answer Yukimura's calls or text what made his co-workers think they'd have a chance of getting though?

He felt childish. Yukimura could only guess that he was the one causing the 'family troubles'. Other than he and Ruri, Kanou didn't have any other family. Yukimura had always tried to make Kanou feel like part of his family. Sure he was mad. Sure he'd been the one to tell Kanou that he didn't want to see him anymore. But suddenly he felt like he'd not just exiled his friend but also maybe even lost an important member of his family. There was no doubt they'd always been close and Yukimura wanted Kanou to rely on him but he just hadn't been expecting that confession.

_**Kanou:**_

_(worried) "I should have told you before but__…__"_

He just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Yukimura hadn't ever really known anyone who was gay before. Well except for his High School friend Takashi Hagimoto. After graduating Seika he and Hagimoto had attended the same college but weren't able to have many classes together since their majors were so different. Hagimoto was a journalism major and after he graduated he moved to Hokkaido to be a sports broadcaster for a big radio program. They didn't talk often but occasionally Yukimura would call Hagimoto when he heard him on the radio and Hagimoto would call when he landed tickets to a baseball game Yukimura would want to see. Yukimura never would have suspected that Hagimoto was gay though; not till he brought another man as his date to their class reunion earlier that summer.

It was funny though after the initial shock of meeting Miyata-kun (Hagimoto's boyfriend) Yukimura stopped seeing them as two men and just saw them as a couple. They enjoyed each other's company. They'd had good chemistry. It was obvious they cared for each other. It hadn't really mattered to him that they were both men.

But with Kanou… He just couldn't make it past the shock that there was even the slightest possibility that Kanou wanted _that_ kind of relationship with him.

It was confusing. Every time he tried to think it over rationally he felt like his face became so hot it might melt right off! He'd been kissed before (by yet another man=Takami Usui) but he'd never been kissed like that. And no matter how he tried to deny it, he did love Kanou. But it had always been in a more platonic way.

**Suzumura-bucho:**

(annoyed/sarcastic) "Yukimura!? What the hell is this report? This is the 3rd one you've done wrong today alone! Get out of the office for a while… Tomorrow when you get back come straight to my office to discuss what you have left of a future here."

His co-workers all seemed to be staring his way. It wasn't like Suzumura's outbursts were anything new but it was the first time they'd been directed at him. It was true. Yukimura hadn't been able to concentrate on anything all week and was almost grateful he'd managed not to mess up more than three of his daily reports.

With the rest of his afternoon free, Yukimura wondered if maybe now would be a good time to call Hagimoto? No Yukimura couldn't do that. He didn't want to 'out' Kanou by asking too many questions! Ugh no that wasn't even it. The trouble was that Yukimura didn't believe Kanou was really gay in the first place. Kanou was confused. It was obvious that he was still afraid of women and had only ki- had only kissed Yukimura because they were friends and Kanou was too afraid of girls to find a proper partner. The thought that Kanou would use him as some sort of replacement made Yukimura's chest ache.

[AT KANOU'S FULLTIME JOB]

Kanou had idled quietly at the Sakurai residence for exactly 3 days. Three days was apparently the limit of Kuga's patience. Sakura's attempts to convince her husband that he was being unreasonable only inspired the man to get Kanou out of the house quicker.

Yume had demanded Kanou make her 'princess pancakes' and apparently Kuga was under the impression that they were not a food that could be enjoyed from the comfort of the Sakurai home. So on the third day Kanou returned to work along with all three members of the Sakurai family.

It seemed odd but also reminiscent to be returning to work with the Sakurai's in tow, when in fact it had been Sakura who'd suggested he apply for this part time job, which over the years had become his favorite.

Unbeknownst to most people in his life, during his second year in college, Soutarou Kanou, had already ascended to the position of VP of one of the largest marketing firms in Japan. How exactly he'd managed to wind up in such a position with no previous work experience and less than half a degree, he hadn't figured out until much later. When he realized it he was worse than astounded.

Hypnotizm.

It had always been his fall back, his security blanket. After his second year in High School he'd stopped actively using hypnotism, but after his college debut he'd started doing it without even noticing. After nearly 6 months with his company he realized that he'd been inadvertently hypnotizing nearly everyone around him; his co-workers, his superiors, and their clients. While he hadn't convinced anyone around him to do anything that could harm them physically, he had convinced a lot of people to make decisions that could make or break businesses. He felt more powerful than any man should.

He had never been more afraid in his life. He stopped going to school, work or even leaving the house. He couldn't even bring himself to answer the phone for fear of what his voice was capable of. After two weeks his company stopped calling him. That was when she showed up. He'd ignored his doorbell for hours but the constant ringing only stopped after his landlady had let Sakura into his apartment. Almost immediately she'd made all the arrangements, she'd boxed up his apartment, arranged that his credits be transferred to a new school in a new town. She told him he needed to start over, and secretly he assumed she was afraid to leave him alone.

Kanou didn't like the idea of moving. He didn't like the idea of doing anything. But somehow she'd convinced him to continue pursuing his dreams of marketing management at a slower, less dangerous pace. It had also been her idea to find a job where he'd have constant contact with others, where he could better learn how people worked and could learn how to make those around him happy without using hypnotism. Once she'd convinced him and he'd started to make some real progress Sakura told him Yukimura had graduated college and that he and his sister had also recently moved to Tokyo. Yukimura's proximity both excited and terrified Kanou. Even in school it had been one of Kanou's biggest fears that one day he'd accidentally hypnotize Yukimura into loving him. Kanou knew he wasn't ready to meet Yukimura again not till his 'training' had advanced.

Sakura's suggestion to work in the café had done wonders for him. Initially Kanou had only worked in the kitchen but after one of the Co-Owners recognized him from his short-lived time as a butler in training, he'd been promoted to wait staff. After about 6 months his fear of women had completely abated.

All and all despite his recent heartbreak coming back to work had been the best suggestion Kuga could have made. Eating 'princess pancakes' with his favorite little girl in his favorite café greeted by his supportive albeit slightly eccentric co-workers reminded Kanou of why he loved his job here at Cocktail Maid and Butler Café. It was a home away from home. And right now home was what he missed the most.

[ON THE ROOF OF RURI'S HIGH SCHOOL]

In the last week Ruri Yukimura had developed a new habit. Kenjiro Abe had noticed she'd become more hesitant when it came to the discussion of 'her Kanou-kun' which didn't bother him (it had been kind of a relief actually) also since the beginning of the week he'd noticed Ruri had started to bite her nails. Had she been anyone other than Ruri Yukimura he would have found her new habit disgusting but her slightly anxious nervous reaction to whatever was going on seemed to strip away the harsh, brazenly, over confident mask she forced herself to wear. It was almost cute actually. But as cute as she was he was starting to get worried by all the silence.

**Abe:**

(matter of factly) "Ruriiii. What's wrong?"

**Ruri:**

(suprised) "What do you mean?"

**Abe:**

(matter of factly) "I've been calling your name for about 5 mins now and that was the first time you heard me. I assume you have something on your mind."

Ruri wasn't sure exactly what was on her mind. She didn't have all the facts to know for sure what it was exactly that was bothering her so much. All she knew was that Kanou-kun had left for an outing with her brother and only her Nii-chan had come back. That was a week ago.

**Ruri:**

(sad) "Well it's hard to say I guess…."

**Abe:**

(matter of factly) "Try me."

**Ruri:**

(sad) "Well Kanou-kun hasn't come home for a while now. So I'm kind of worried."

**Abe:**

(matter of factly) "Did you try calling him?"

**Ruri:**

(sad) "I've called and texted and emailed and nothing…"

**Abe:**

(matter of factly) "Did you ask your brother about it?"

**Ruri:**

(sad) "Yeah but he's so vague about the whole thing."

**Abe:**

(matter of factly) "How so?"

**Ruri:**

(sad) "He just says things like: _'don't worry', 'Kanou's a big boy he can take care of himself', 'He'll come back when he gets his mind right.' _I mean what does that even mean?"

Abe had a pretty good idea what it meant but was kind of surprised that Ruri's brother was the one thinking it. In the months that he'd been acquainted with Ruri Yukimura he'd deduced the following information: Her brother was gay. Ruri had no idea that he was gay. Or that the person he was in love with was the same one the Ruri claimed to also have feelings for, Kanou-kun. Till now Abe had thought it was the older Yukimura who had feelings for Kanou but now it almost sounded like Kanou had made the first move and it had been her brother who'd gotten upset and asked Kanou to leave. It was seriously like a soap opera. While his own family was a mess they never claimed to be nearly as complex and interesting as the Yukimura household.

**Abe:**

(matter of factly) "Do you think maybe they had a fight?"

**Ruri:**

(sad) "Maybe."

Sometimes Abe though maybe Ruri knew more about her brother's love life than she let on, but today wasn't the day to press her about it. She was so exhausted she let her guard down and accidentally fell asleep on his shoulder. Abe hadn't planned on missing 5th period but there was no way he was waking the sleeping beauty.

end ch 7.


End file.
